Changes
by LovelyBMWfan
Summary: MY FIRST FIC, IT's Finished yall. Please RR. How far can change really go


Cory got up as he did everyday, He Brushed his Teeth, as he did everyday He took a shower as he did everyday He got dressed as he did everyday He combed his curly hair as he did everyday  
  
He thought to himself, "Damn, why can't anything exciting happen in my life!"  
  
....as he did everyday.  
  
He joined his soon-to-be wife at the Student union. She greeted him with a peck. Other days he would have smiled back, but today....Today, he wasn't feeling like doing what he did every day. He felt like swimming across the Pacific Ocean, Climbing Mt. Everest, Anything that would trigger him to say something other than Same' ol Same' ol, when someone asked How was his day.  
  
He ripped of his shirt and dip kissed Topanga smack dab, in the middle of the student union. Topanga in shock, couldn't keep her balance, she fell to the floor.  
  
"Cory," said Topanga. "You're making a scene." "How is this for making a scene my Luscious Lady," He picked her up with one arm and brought her up so she was resting in his arms. He grinned from ear to ear, and then kissed her passionately.  
  
Topanga fought the urge to look like a hoe in front of the whole student body so she jumped out of his arms. "Cory what's the matter? You've never done this before!" Eric, who was sitting in the corner, got up and left  
  
"See, you've even gotten Eric disgusted, and you have made a fool of yourself in front of the whole Student Body!" Said Topanga, as she sat down at the closest seat. "Topanga, can't you see? I don't care about that! I'm sick of doing the same old thing, over and over again. Get up, brush teeth, take shower, Get dressed, comb hair, come here, kiss you. I'm sick of routine, Aren't You? Topanga shook her head "No, I'm not. Now if you'd excuse me, I want to go finish the discussion I was having with Eric before Tarzan swung by!" She picked up her book bag and scurried to get back with Eric.  
  
Cory shrugged and picked up his torn shirt. He finally realized he had an audience. "Thank you everyone, you have just received a sneak peek of the new student film, Same thing, different day, I hope you enjoyed" Everyone jumped to there feet and started clapping. "Thank you, Thank You. I'm here on Tuesday's!"  
  
Just then a girl walked up to Cory, She whispered in his ear "Hi, I'm Roxanne. Why don't we use the most of this Tuesday." Her fingers traveled down his bare chest.  
  
He thought for a minute of what just happened with Topanga and how he wanted a day with a different plot. She looked at him and said. "Well?" Cory took her hand and whispered "Cory meet you, Jane in Jungle" She giggled and they headed out the door.  
  
Topanga caught up with Eric who was walking up the street mumbling something. "Eric?" Eric turned around and met eye to eye with Topanga. "I'm sorry about earlier, Cory must not be feeling good today or something. I don't know..." She smiled and then continued. "Maybe You can talk to him when you get home. Anyway, I'm starved; you want to go grab something to eat." Eric stood; mesmerized by this angel standing in front of him He slowly nodded his head and gave a obvious fake smile. She looked at him oddly, and then said "Are you feeling all right?" He realized he was staring at her in a trance and said, "Yeah, just thinking about what heaven would be like!" She smiled and said, "Heaven is being able to live in a dorm with your best friend and the girl of your dreams, with no fear of "Tarzan, The attacking boyfriend." Eric laughed and she giggled. ~*~ Cory passionately kissed his Jane in the bathroom of a local Breakfast place called Brandy's, Home of the killer waffles She said she had to freshen up but he followed her to the bathroom, and now they were having a make out scene in one of the stalls. "So Cory?" She said breaking the kiss, "Why are you willing to give up your relationship with Topanga over me, the complete stranger?" Cory Answered, while lifting her shirt. "Oh don't worry, just consider this our little secret." He smiled a devious smile. "She'll never find out!" She giggled and said "Our little Secret" then helped Cory pull her shirt of  
  
Eric was walking with Topanga down the sidewalk  
  
They had to cross the street so Topanga grabbed Eric's hand and she led him across.  
  
When they crossed Eric squeezed her hand, causing Topanga to give him a look of confusion  
  
Eric looked at her in that same trance look he had earlier, but snapped out of it and said, "Sorry, I was daydreaming of being attacked by killer.......ducks." Eric said, what he said even confusing himself  
  
Topanga released her hand from his and said "Whatever!" Topanga pushed Eric and then started running. Eric, trying to return the favor started chasing her until they finally got to Brandy's. HE caught her and grabbed her before entering the door. He pulled her up close to him, at first to not let her get away. But then he realized how much of a compromising position he was in with his brother's girlfriend  
  
He quickly released her and said, "I better go get us a table." Topanga, with the perplexed look she had earlier when he squeezed her hand, said "Yeah, I'll just...." Her sentence was cut short when she felt Eric's warm lips against hers.  
  
She smiled, then realizing what just happened and that she was smiling about it, frowned. "Freshen up..." she continued.  
  
Eric gave her a half smile. "Sorry Topanga just got a little caught up in the moment. She smiled a forgiving smile and said. "All is forgiven. I will be right back.  
  
She headed for the bathroom where meanwhile Cory and his "Jane" were half naked still making out. Nothing had gotten to serious yet, but if Topanga had seen it she would be mortified. (That's why we had to let her see it, what can I say, I'm Evil ;'P)  
  
Topanga went to the bathroom and sat at the sink rinsing her face thinking about what just happened. She really had to go to the bathroom but the other stalls were "Dirty" SO she finally reached the one her Fiancé and his mistress were in  
  
She heard giggling, so she figured it was just to Seniors fooling around. Hey I have to go to the bathroom, so maybe I could like use it for 2 seconds and then you 2 can continue. No answer but more giggling.  
  
Cory was fooling around to much too even here someone enter, he continued kissing and Caressing.  
  
Topanga leaned against the wall in desperation. "PLEASE!" She yelled in a squeaky voice unlike her own.  
  
Cory heard that and said "Yeah sure!" He led Jane out the stall and onto the sink where he finished kissing. Topanga, dashed in, not recognizing her fiancé. She finally finished and walked to the sink and he proceeded to the stall at the same time, she glanced up just in time to see curly hair. "Cory?"  
  
Cory this time realizing the voice made an attempt to change it. "No hun" he said in a manly voice. "This is...Bob"  
  
Topanga kicked open the door to find Cory in deep sweat and a girl behind him holding a shirt up to her chest.  
  
"Oh my God, Cory!" She screamed. "How could you?"  
  
"Topanga" He said politely, "I'm Sorry, I just....I wanted.......I'm really sorry baby. Don't worry, though Never again.  
  
"No that's what you said about the other tramp!" Topanga said in mid-tear. "UGH! I hate You!" She stormed out of the bathroom  
  
Cory stood there for a moment.  
  
He then left the bathroom and the restaurant, leaving "Jane" There all by herself.  
  
~)~)~*~*~*~*~(~(~(  
  
Eric face flushed when he saw Topanga come back from the bathroom Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What happened, did someone hurt you in there?" HE asked wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
She sat down at the table and cried more. Eric sat down next to her. "What happened?" This time sounding frustrated.  
  
"Cory and I are finished, OVER." She cried a little more in her hands. He removed her hands to show a broken hearted girl.  
  
HE shot back, "why?"  
  
"He was in the bathroom making out with some tramp from school. "  
  
Eric looked down, "How do you know it was him?" He asked feeling a bit stupid for asking.  
  
"I know my own boyfriend. Ugh! My own ex boyfriend. I mean this morning he said he wanted more excitement in his life, but he didn't say, Ill go cheat on some Whore on the street.  
  
Eric looked at his Best friend and hugged her gently. HE led her back to his apt. so she wouldn't have to see Cory  
  
"What?"  
  
Eric was sitting up in his apartment with Topanga, reliving what just happened. Topanga was on the couch, still sobbing.  
  
Eric didn't dare speak. He didn't want to ruin this moment he had with the love of his life, and also his brothers ex, by asking something dumb like,  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
Topanga leaned up on the couch and glared an ice cold glare at him.  
  
"Well," He thought. "Shouldn't have asked that..."  
  
"Sorry Eric", she said sitting up," It's just, me and him, we've been in love for what, 15 years. He threw 15 years of my life and his life away when he made out with that hoe."  
  
Eric looked at the floor, feeling bad for his brother's mistakes.  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I called Angela. She's on her way over." Said Topanga, leaning back on the couch. "WHAT? Wait, I was supposed to be the one to comfort you, not Angela. I wanted to be the one to wipe the tears out of your eyes, NOT ANGELA....." He waited for a response, and then what he said sunk in.  
  
Topanga sat up again and pointed at Eric, "I will NOT, sink as low as Cory did, and with his own brother."  
  
"Topanga" He said walking towards her, "Listen, I.....I just.......Yeah, sure bring Angela over.....I'll just leave .."  
  
HE walked out the apt. hearing Topanga call after him, but he couldn't stand to be in there with her. A girl he could never be with. He heard a door slam and running. HE knew it was her so he tried to push the elevator "close" button really fast.  
  
Bad mistake  
  
Topanga ran up to the door, thinking that the censors would detect that she was still trying to walk in. She ran just as the doors were nearing there close, and got her face caught in .  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH, OH my God, Eric, PLEASE, help me."  
  
The elevator started moving up and Eric stood dumbfounded.  
  
Eric finally snapped out of the trance and started searching for the stop button. Topanga was crying and screaming at him to hurry.  
  
Eric pressed the button 15 times and started crying too. But then..............  
  
................  
  
Topanga felt her neck after a rescue team came in and helped her. Everything was still there.  
  
"YES, OMG, I'm still alive!"  
  
Eric sat in the back against a wall, he wasn't able to cry in the elevator or walking down the street, he had to make sure his angel got out ok. So he sat there crying into his hands.  
  
Topanga searched around and around and finally found Eric and hugged him, then sat down next to him.  
  
"Thank you Eric.." She said. He looked at her and then started silently sobbing again. Topanga didn't know she, of all people, would be the one that made Eric cry. So she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Eric took his hands from his face and looked at Topanga and smiled. She smiled back. His smile then turned to confusion. He was fighting the urge not to kiss her so bad he started sweating.  
  
Oh, to bad, the urge to kiss won.  
  
He looked at Topanga and kissed her on the lips. Eric suddenly felt fireworks,  
  
But did Topanga feel them too.  
  
Topanga sat, startled at what her ex's brother just did. But then she realized something. All those times she told Cory that a kiss means nothing if you felt nothing  
  
But something was different about Eric's kiss. She felt something, something that she felt with Cory to.  
  
She, not realizing and recognizing what it was, leaned over and kissed him, this time a little more passionately.  
  
That time she knew what it was......  
  
Love.  
  
Eric, thinking he mad a huge mistake got up and ran for his apartment and slammed the door. He lay on the couch and cried more, he didn't know what he was getting into.  
  
Topanga sat, now she had started crying.  
  
She knew she wouldn't step down to Cory's level on this one, but this wasn't someone she just met, it was someone whom she has known her whole life.  
  
She took out her cell phone and called Angela and told her she couldn't meet with her that day. Instead Topanga went on a walk of her own.  
  
While walking, she saw Cory sitting at a table with his "Jane" She tried to make herself unnoticeable  
  
She pulled her beige coat up and sat at the table closet to them.  
  
"No, wait Listen. I don't care what will happen to the relationship, she doesn't care what I have to say about the situation then fine. She can go to hell for all I care."  
  
"Um Cory?" His Jane said. "I don't care if you are a good kisser, but I'm not ruining your relationship anymore. It would be wrong, and besides, your a jackass for not caring in the first place.  
  
Cory sat there with his hands neatly placed on the table, "Yeah, your right, I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship further.  
  
"Thank you for understanding," she said. she got up and left.  
  
Cory Shrugged as he did earlier, "well, I still have Topanga."  
  
Topanga got up and pushed her seat to the ground "still have Topanga eh?" She stepped closer to Cory, "You're not going to have Topanga, and you know who is going to "have me". YOU'RE BROTHER!" She ran back to Eric's apt.  
  
"Topanga, you do that and we're through!!" Cory yelled at her.  
  
She responded with a middle finger.  
  
"Ok, you want my brother, fine!" HE thought. Topanga was crying in Eric's arms when she told him what happened.  
  
"I can't believe it, it is over, it's really over..." She started crying in Eric's shoulder.  
  
Eric grabbed the phone that was sitting on the table, thinking she needed to speak with one of her girlfriends. He started dialing Angela's number.  
  
"No, I don't need Angela, I need you. Please don't leave me, just hold me, tell me it will get better." She cried  
  
Eric held her as she cried in his shoulder saying "Don't worry hun, everything will be better, Everything will work your way"  
  
She finally fell asleep in his arms, so he gently lay her back on the couch and he slowly paced across the room. He then sat down next to Topanga and fell asleep. Topanga got up 10 min later and got a drink of water then sat back down on the couch and fell asleep again.  
  
Eric started getting comfortable and tried stretching his legs, which bumped Topanga over and she fell on top of him. Eric then rested his hand on her back  
  
Rachel and Jack walked in laughing and they saw Eric lying down with Topanga on top. Jack said "Oh my god, that's...that's Cory's girlfriend....on top of Eric.  
  
Rachel stood there and then said "awwwwwwa, they look so cute with each other, Look at 'em"  
  
Jack stood there for a few seconds, thinking how cute they looked with each other, then he went over and slapped Eric  
  
"Eric, what in god's name are you doing?" Eric sat up, which woke Topanga up.  
  
"Resting.....oh god Jack, you know me, nothing happened." Eric said, half asleep  
  
Rachel came and hugged Topanga, "Angela told me what happened. I'm so sorry about everything. You're too good for that jackass anyway." They all looked at Eric.  
  
"Oh don't mind me, go ahead and call him names, he hurt Topanga" He smiled at Topanga, and Topanga winked in response.  
  
Jack and Rachel decided to go out tonight to "Chez Poulet" A nearby frewnxh reteraunt. Topanga and Eric said they would meet them there.  
  
Topanga got in the shower and washed quickly so Eric could jump in after. After the showers were taken they realized they had 10 min, before they needed to head over so Topanga said they needed to talk.  
  
"Eric, this is hard for me to say, so I'll try and say this in the most sensible way possible.."  
  
"Hmmm, your still in love with Cory and you don't love me, well that was fun, lets head out shall we?"  
  
"No Eric, that's not, by a long shot, what I was about to say." Eric looked at her, "Well then, what?"  
  
"Eric, I think that I do have feelings for you, earlier when we kissed, I felt something. I think, I.love. you."  
  
Eric fought the urge to scream "YES!"  
  
Eric hugged Topanga and said, "Oh my god, I love you too, I love you so much"  
  
Topanga kissed him, which took Eric by surprise and he lost his balance and fell to the floor, with Topanga on top of him. She laughed the first genuine laugh she had all day. Eric leaned forward and brought her head down to kiss her more.  
  
Cory walked up to his brother's apt. and knocked on the door. Then noticing it was open, opened the door to find, Topanga sitting on top of Eric kissing him!" Eric noticed Cory and got up, knocking Topanga of him; Topanga realized what he was starring at and walked grabbed Eric around the waist.  
  
"Oh I'm so telling mom!" yelled Eric  
  
"Eric, I think we should go...." Topanga offered.  
  
Cory said, "Oh yeah, you 2 go, fine by me,"  
  
Eric led Topanga out of the apartment and told Topanga to stand by the elevator and don't pull the stunt she did earlier. Eric walked up to Cory and said, "You had your chance dude, you ruined it with a true angel, now it's my turn to make things right." HE eyed Cory up and down then left.  
  
"Oh, please, Eric, you think you're going to be her knight in shining armor?"  
  
"Let's go Topanga" Eric said grabbing her hand. Topanga stuck her tongue out at Cory as he rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh Topanga, don't call Angela, anytime today, she's going to be sleeping with me" HE yelled to Topanga as the elevator closed.  
  
Topanga grabbed Eric and started crying again, "Why is he doing this, WHY?" Eric hugged her and said, "Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you anymore, he's just acting like a child now"  
  
Topanga smiled up at Eric and Eric winked at her. They both walked to Chez Poulet together, noting that they would be a little late.  
  
"OH my god!" Screamed Rachel.  
  
"He said that, he said that?"  
  
"I just can't believe, that you would get caught Eric, haven't I taught you anything about hiding?"  
  
Topanga and Eric laughed, they were all leaving the restaurant, and reliving the past they had today with Cory.  
  
Topanga, who had a few drinks that night said, "Yep, but my Knight here rescued me and told Cory who's boss!"  
  
Eric smiled at Topanga, then said, "Wow, that was so fun!, never had a day like that in ages."  
  
Topanga looked at Eric and kissed him, "Yep, Cory was right, you are my knight in shining Armor,  
  
Rachel was watching them and said "AWWWWWWWWWA Jack, that is so cute." Jack tured around and said "Oh no, mooshey gooshey stuff."  
  
"Hey Hey Hey Hey Jack, I do what I has to do!" Topanga smiled and started running on the sidewalk,  
  
"Oh, I just feel so ALIVE!!!" She started running backwards then she noticed a scared look on Eric's face, then Jack's then Rachel, she turned around, and Collided head first with a Light pole.  
  
Eric and Jack Ran up to her to see if she was Ok, while Rachel scared away everyone who was laughing at what happened.  
  
"Oh my gods, Topanga, are you all right?"  
  
Jack took her head and said, "Oh don't worry, she's just unconscious." Rachel ran over and looked at the big red bump on her head.  
  
"Woah, attack of the killer pimple..!" Jack and Eric snickered, and then Eric picked her up,  
  
"well.." I guess I'm going to be carrying her home, If things get worse tomorrow morning, I'll take her to the Doctor.  
  
Rachel cooed again, "AWWWWWWWWWA, You are her knight in shining Armor" (Ok guys, I've been spelling Armor wrong and I'm Sorry about that)  
  
Eric walked her to his Apt. and set her up on the couch again. Rachel and Jack walked to there room. "Ok, Eric, We're turning in for the night,"  
  
Eric said his goodnights, and then waited for Topanga to wake up. He sat next to her and rested her head on his knee.  
  
He finally fell asleep and Topanga, wouldn't you know, woke up soon after. She nudged Eric and Eric woke up.  
  
"Topanga, are you all right?" He asked wiping his eyes  
  
Topanga responded with a sweet kiss; Eric was prepared for mostly anything tonight so he kissed her back.  
  
They cuddled for the rest of the night, watching TV, and laughing at the show called Boys gets Acquainted with Universe.  
  
They both fell asleep and didn't here the phone ring at 5:00 in the morning,  
  
"Eric, ERIC! I know your there, Pick up the phone, I know Topanga's at your house.......PICK UP THE PHONE.  
  
Oh I am so telling mom and dad, Are you sleeping with her, MOM AND DAD don't' support that, Oh Eric please don't sleep with her. Eric, listen, Topanga's only was using you to get back at me. Blood is thicker than water. ERIC!  
  
Eric, come on, think of that, this beautiful girl, loves you?, GET REAL! Eric, YOU KNOW BETTER! Eric I'm hanging up now, you keep in mind what I said though. BYE"  
  
Cory hung up the phone  
  
Topanga awoke the next morning and woke Eric up, They had to get to class, before they would be late, everyone was getting ready, adjusting to having Topanga having to get ready at there place also.  
  
Before Eric left, Topanga planted a kiss on his forehead, "Love you." She said. Eric smiled back at her, "Love you to"  
  
Jack who was drinking coffee, spit it out after hearing them, "Eric, we need to talk!" Eric kissed Topanga and told her and Rachel that they would meet them there.  
  
"You told your brothers Ex you loved her, that is crazy!"  
  
"I know Jack, I'm going crazy, but she is the girl for me, I love her."  
  
Jack shook his head, "Whatever Bro, if your cool with it, I'm cool with it."  
  
Jack patted Eric on the back and they were about to head out when Eric saw the red button flashing for message waiting  
  
"One sec Jack." He ran over and pressed the button, and started putting on his coat  
  
"Eric, ERIC! I know your there, Pick up the phone," Eric glanced at the answering machine "Hey It's Cory!"  
  
Jack and Eric listened to the message  
  
"Eric, come on, think of that, this beautiful girl, loves you? GET REAL! Eric, YOU KNOW BETTER! Eric I'm hanging up"  
  
Jack shut the message of and looked at Eric. "Hey come on, He's just Jealous that for oonce you get the girl."  
  
Eric ran back to his room in mid tear and said "You know, I'm not feeling that hot you go on without me. Tell the girls I'm not feeling that well"  
  
Jack turned around and said "Sure Eric, Will do, He heard Eric sobbing from the other room and closed the door.  
  
Eric picked up the phone and called Cory  
  
"Hello? Hi Cory, I got your message. No, Listen, I'm sorry if you feel bad that you lost Topanga, but don't ever call my Apt. With a message like that again, or I will come over there and hurt you. You know what, tell mom, tell how you cheated on Topanga with some girl you found today, tell her she prefers me over you now. YOUR LIEING CORY, SHE DOES LOVE ME AND SHE ALWAYS WILL. She's not trying to get back at me or anything. You come over here and I'll punch your lights out I swear. I'm not freaking crying now shut up, I swear, if you do you'll leave with a black eye!" He slammed the receiver down and buried his head in his hands.  
  
15 min. later he heard a knock on the door. "CORY, GO AWAY!" He opened the door ang Cory ran at him and hugged him. "I'm sorry bro; please just don't sleep with her. I love her, Please, don't sleep with her." Cory released Eric and the both started crying.  
  
They sat on the couch, crying for a few more min. then Eric Finally spoke up.  
  
"You know Cory, You could have had an exciting day if you would have done all of that to Topanga, instead you did it to a complete stranger."  
  
"Eric, don't you get it. It doesn't matter what I did in the past, we are never going to get back together again. EVER. I still love her though"  
  
"Wow, what an awesome time to say that," Eric wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
Cory smiled at Eric "Eric, You don't really think she loves you. Think about it man, all of this affection she's been showing to you, she didn't show when we were going out."  
  
"That's because she never wanted to cheat on you when you were going out!" said Rachel as she walked in.  
  
"Schools over Eric, brought your Homework home" Jack said with a smile as he approached the sofa.  
  
Topanga walked in after with a special guest. Cory's Jane.  
  
"Cory, your right, I never did act like I had feelings for Eric, because I never knew I did." Topanga winked at Eric and Eric smiled back  
  
"So here she is Tarzan, Your Jane" Said Jack  
  
Cory got up, "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Rachel spoke up, "Oh we have our many many ways!"  
  
Jane looked at Cory and said, "So you're not going out with Topanga anymore."  
  
Cory looked around, "This is what you all want?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Cory looked at Topanga and Smiled, "Bye Topanga, if this is what you all want." He hugged Topanga, and Eric and waved at the other two  
  
Cory walked out the door hand in hand with Jane. He looked back and waved to Eric and left.  
  
"Well, that's over. Eric, Jack and I are going to Chez Poulet again. You 2 want to come with?" Topanga jumped up and down. "Yay, I'm all for it, you Eric?"  
  
Eric stood in a trance, by the Angel standing in front of him.  
  
"I will love you forever" he whispered in her ear, as the priest announced there marriage.  
  
"I will love you too" she whispered to him as they held there first newborn  
  
They smiled at each other, not knowing what the future held in front of them, just knowing they would spend it with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO How was it guys? Tell me, because I think I want to do a sequel. 


End file.
